


A Stolen Moment

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Series: Bizarre Love Triangle [4]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, unfinished series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was temptation personified and Litton had never been one to resist temptation.<br/>A/N: Set in episode 2.05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Moment

\--  
All those months of covert watching hadn't been enough. He wanted to be able to touch, without having to resort to picking a fight, and look up close without having to sneak about and peek around corners. So when he'd seen Sam collapse, he'd known this was his chance and grabbed it with both hands.

He gently cracked the door open and slipped in.

They were alone at last. He'd checked before venturing near the room. Hunt and his men weren't even in the building, having rushed out right after dumping his poor Sam here.

And there he was. Stretched out on the battered sofa, leather jacket wrapped around him. He was temptation personified and Litton had never been one to resist temptation.

He was so close now that he could smell leather and...mmm, a scent that struck him as purely Sam. His Sam didn't appear to use aftershave. He went au naturel. That was...interesting.

He knew he didn't have much time but couldn't resist taking a moment to admire Sam's face in repose. He drank in the sight of the fall of those obscenely long dark lashes on soft pale cheeks. Sam's eyelashes fascinated him about as much as everything else about the man did. They were just so thick and long. He'd spent many a night wondering how they'd feel against his lips.

Taking a deep breath, he carefully knelt down next to the sleeping man and reached out a shaking hand. Just as he was about to touch Sam's cheek, Sam moaned and twitched making him jerk his hand back. Holding his breath and with his heartbeat thudding in his ears, he waited anxiously to see if Sam would move again and when he did, Litton knew it was time to leave.

He wanted to stay but he wasn't going to risk being there when Sam woke, eventhough he desperately wished to be the one to comfort his Sam. It wouldn't be a wise move at the moment. Sam'd been in a right state when he'd collapsed (Litton had seen this through the CID blinds) and he'd probably be too confused when he woke up to be open to any advances. As much as Litton wanted to be near Sam, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a punch either. And seeing how much that bastard Hunt had already corrupted Sam against him, a punch now ask later policy wouldn't be surprising.

Unable to resist though, he quickly reached out and ran his fingers across those tempting lips. Yes, just as he'd imagined them. Soft and warm.

Sam sighed, and the feel of Sam's hot damp breath ghosting over his fingertips caused a certain part of Litton's body to react with significantly great interest.

He snatched his fingers back, bringing them to his own lips before straightening quickly and carefully making his way to the door. A trip to the Gents was definitely in order.

He cast a last regretful look back just before exiting. He didn't want to leave Sam here all alone, and he hadn't even had the chance to run his fingers through that short hair or see if those cheeks were as soft as they looked. But at least now he knew what Sam looked like when he was asleep.

Litton was looking forward to the time when he'd wake up to that sight in his bed and be able to look and touch to his heart's content.

-

Sam settled back on the couch as the door swung shut behind Annie, relishing the silence of his mind for the first time in days. It only lasted a few minutes though as something registered in his mind making him jerk upright.

Thoughtfully, he lifted a hand to his lips, the flickering memory of a ghosting touch playing in his mind.

\--


End file.
